headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Central Park
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Restoration Park | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = New York City | locale = Manhattan | residents = | poi = | 1st = }} Central Park is an 843 acre public park, recreation area and National Historical Landmark located in New York City, New York. It is the most visited urban park in the United States with an annual visitation rate of thirty-five million people. Some of the notable landmarks found at Central Park include the Reservoir, the Great Lawn, Belvedere Castle, and the Carousel. Central Park is bordered on the north by West 110th Street, on the south by West 59th Street, on the west by Eighth Avenue. Along the park's borders, these streets are known as Central Park North, Central Park South, and Central Park West respectively. Only Fifth Avenue along the park's eastern border retains its name. DC Comics In 1976, the super-villain known as the Silver Ghost attempted to poison the New York City Reservoir at a strategic location within Central Park. At the time, he had been blackmailing three members of the Freedom Fighters into helping him, but when Uncle Sam, the Ray and the Human Bomb learned what the Ghost had planned, they turned againt him and stopped him from poisoning millions of New Yorkers. The Ray fought with the Ghost and used water from one of the nearby ponds to short out the villain's armor. Freedom Fighters #2 Cyborg of the Teen Titans often came to Central Park to entertain teacher Sarah Simms and her disabled students. Fellow Titan Starfire once prevented a young boy from being trampled by a runaway horse carriage. New Teen Titans (Volume 1) #8 The murder of Bison-Black-As-Midnight-Sky took place at Central Park, leading to a confrontation between his grandson Black Bison and the super-hero known as Firestorm. Black Bison used the magic from his coup stick to animate the horses on the carousel as well as the characters on the Alice in Wonderland statue. The Fury of Firestorm #1-2 Not long after, Central Park was also the scene of a fight between the Teen Titan known as Changeling and the twisted teen villain Terra. Changeling was able to subdue her long enough to bring her back to Titans Island. New Teen Titans, Volume 1 #28 A short time later, the costumed villain known as the Electrocutioner used lethal force to stop two muggers from attacking a young woman. Vigilante, Volume 1 #23 An agent of the villainous Wildebeest Society attacked Joey Wilson and his friend, Lisa Eng, while they were jogging through the park. Joey's teammates in the Titans came to his aid and also had a confrontation with the Wildebeest. New Titans #57 Central Park was where the new Conglomerate established themselves as a credible super-hero team. During a concert in the park, the Conglomerate fought against an upgraded version of Amazo. The heroine known as Echo used her powers to counter Amazo's energy blasts, weakening him long enough for Nuklon to tear out the villain's robotic innards. Justice League Quarterly #12 Central Park was also the scene of a live satellite debate between two controversial pundits named Austin Phipps and Cyrus Bramett. Their racially charged rhetoric prompted a series of riots that took place from the park all the way back to Times Square and even some parts of Greenwich Village on the other side of the island. Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) and Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) quelled the riots and exposed the broadcast as a massive hoax orchestrated by a mass murderer named Nicholas Kotero. Green Arrow, Volume 2 #126 Marvel Comics Central Park was the landing site of the Fantastic Four's rocket that Electro stole from the Baxter Building and sent Daredevil into space. Daredevil, Volume 1 #2 At the edge of Central Park, the Ox ran amok, intoxicated by a never-before-experienced sense of unlimited strength, until his path of destruction was crossed by Daredevil. Daredevil, Volume 1 #15 When Doctor Doom acquired Silver Surfer's cosmic powers, he attacked the Thing and slowed down to a standstill the vibration rate of his body, transforming him into a virtual living statue, until he was discovered by the Human Torch and freed by Wyatt Wingfoot using Mister Fantastic's metabolism accelerator. Fantastic Four, Volume 1 #58 Passing by a newsstand nearby Central Park, the Avengers learned about a possible betrayal by the Black Widow, having stolen a bunch of top-secret atomic plans. Avengers, Volume 1 #39 During a large celebration held in honor of the Avengers, where Hercules officially joined the team, the Super-Adaptoid attacked the group. After a long battle the Adaptoid was beaten when it tried to use all its different powers at once, effectively short-circuiting it. Avengers, Volume 1 #45 Looking for the Jester after his televised promise to capture him, Daredevil was guided by an insistent, high-pitched signal receiver to Central Park, where he was quickly defeated by the villain and surrounded by police. Framed for a murder wrap, Daredevil somehow avoided the gunshots and managed to escape. Daredevil, Volume 1 #44-45 Central Park was where the X-Men first battled the Dark Phoenix. It was during this initial encounter that she sought to destroy them by blowing them up within the X-Men skycraft, but they managed to survive. Uncanny X-Men #134 Johnny Storm and Frankie Raye were walking through Central Park one day discussing the future of their relationship when they were attacked by an air elemental - one of four such creatures created by Diablo, who whisked them high into the sky with it's tornado winds. Johnny was unable to ignite his flame. The elemental slammed him down upon the ground, where he struck a rock that rendered him unconscious. Fantastic Four 232 After Rachel Summers attempted to murder Selene , Rachel fled to Central Park. While in "The Ramble" section of Central Park, she discovered the bodies bodies of a mugger, and the mugger's and intended victim, whom Selene had murdered to recover from Rachel assasination attempt. During the original "Secret Wars", Central Park was where the Beyonder fashioned his construct that transported many of Earth's heroes to the Battleworld. Central Park was also the site of a battle between The X-Men, and the original incarnation of Freedom Force. During the "Invasion of the Spider-Slayers", Spider-Man fought a winged robot in the sky over Central Park. Amazing Spider-Man, Volume 1 #368 Central Park played a pivotal role during the "Secret Invasion" when Thor (as well as dozens of other heroes) initiated an all-out attack against the Skrull occupation. It was there that Janet van Dyne gave her life to stop the Skrulls and it was here that Norman Osborn shot and killed the Skrull Empress. Following the "Secret Invasion", Central Park was renamed Restoration Park. Juggernaut crashed in here after being defeated by Captain Universe. Marvel Cinematic Universe In addition to the various tourist areas and recreational activities, Central Park was also home to a large contingent of homeless people, including the so-called "hunter-gatherer" known as Big Al. Al was a middle-aged man and very resourceful, sometimes resorting to thievery to get what he needed, including mobile devices. Big Al met a drifter in the park named Danny Rand, who had only recently returned to the United States after spending fifteen years abroad. He complimented Danny's iPod and showed him the iPhone that he had lifted from a woman. He showed him how he could look up anything, and even found the news report that chronicled the deaths of Danny's family. Al waxed on about the state of affairs in the world, and believed that everything "went to shit" once human beings began developing civilizations. He regarded himself as a hunter-gatherer. He also gave Danny advice on where he could get some shoes, but warned him that he would need to urinate on them first before wearing them in order to remove the "juju". Short of that, he would have to use the blood of a she-goat, but such things were in short supply in Central Park. A few nights later, Big Al met with Danny again. He gave him a chicken parmesan sandwich that he got from the dumpster of a restaurant. Big Al and Danny talked about finding purpose in their lives and Danny told him of a Buddhist proverb that read, "Your purpose in life is to find your purpose". The following night, Danny returned to the park. He found Big Al lying against a tree with a needle sticking out of his arm. He had died from an apparent drug overdose. Iron Fist: Snow Gives Way Appearances Television * Avengers: Avengers Assemble (Part 1) * Doctor Who: The Angels Take Manhattan * Iron Fist: Snow Gives Way Comics * Avengers 45 * Witchblade 2 External Links * Central Park at MDP * Central Park at DCDP * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:New York